Edward, Truth or Dare?
by KatalinaK16
Summary: Bella and Edward play Truth or Dare, and it gets out of control. Emmett in the end! Bellas POV. Bella's human and Edwards a vamp. Last Chapter is finally out: I'm really sorry about the unreal amount of time it took.
1. The Game

"Edward." I said. It was break at school and Edward and I were in his Volvo, listening to 50's music.

"Yes love?" he responded, his eyes were closed, listening to the music.

"Lets play a game." I said, smiling brightly up at him.

"Bella…" Edward said, in his disapproving voice..

"No Edward! I don't care if you don't want to have sex with me!" I said quickly, even though in my mind I really DO care.

"Ok then," he said, smiling back this time. "What game do you want to play?"

"Truth or Dare." I said.

"Fine then," he said. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I said.

"Do you like Newton?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Mike across the street then back to me.

"Ewww, of course not Edward! You know that I love you. I said, half disgusted and half amused by the question.

"That's good to know, so now I don't have to force him to Russia. Edward mumbled.

"Now its my turn," I said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," He said. "Lets see what you can come up with."

I felt a flash of devilishness, I could make him do whatever I wanted, and I'm going to make the most of it. "I dare you to touch me." I said. Edward reached forward and brushed the side of my face. "Edward, you know what I mean." I said.

His face turned hard. "Bella," he said.

"It was a dare Edward." I said.

"Fine." He said, almost angry, and touched the side of my breast.

I moaned loudly, Edward looked up, startled, then smiled and brushed the shirt over my nipple. This elicited a large moan from my lips. Then he pulled back.

"Truth or Dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Take off your shirt." He said," It's a "dare". He quoted me. I took off my tee shirt, and I felt a blush wash over my cheeks. Edward touched my cheek, "Why are you embarrassed? You're beautiful." He said, stroking my hot cheek.

"No I'm not, truth or dare?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "Dare" he said.

I blushed again," Touch me again." I said.

Edward looked at me for a second, then cupped my breasts, massaging them and pinching them gently while his lips were attacking my neck. My gasps and moans filled the car. Then Edward started to pinch my nipples between his fingers and I screamed.

This time he didn't stop, my underwear was soaked. He pulled up my miniskirt and pulled off my underwear, then he quickly thrust a finger into my folds and started pumping.

I screamed again in pure pleasure while he added his second and third and was going deeper and deeper. I moaned loudly as he rubbed my clit while thrusting his fingers in my wet cunt.

"Ready to go all the way?" he asked me, his eyes dark with desire.

"Yes." I said, as he undid his pants, revealing his manhood. Damn! It must be 10 inched!

"Ready?" he asked, positioning his cock in front of my pussy.

"Yep." I said.

Edward thrust into me, hard, making my eyes roll in the back of my head. He went in deeper and deeper as the waves of pleasure shot through me. His hand went to my breasts and started massageing my nipples while pounding into me. I was close.

"EDWARD!" I screamed my walls clenched around Edwards cock as he expanded in me. I screamed in my organism.

We sat there for a while.

I heard a knock on the window, then saw Emmett's face pressed against the glass. "Hey guys, if you're going to have sex in the car, tell me before I have to see you two naked."


	2. Edward and Emmett Go Too Far

NOTE: Sorry that this chapter is so short.

I blinked for a second to make sure I wasn't hallucinating Emmett's beaming face in the window of Edward's Volvo. But it was him, with both Edward and me naked.

"Hello? Bella?" Emmett said, extremely amused. "You look like you're going to pass out." He laughed loudly.

"Emmett, get the hell out of here." Edward growled, covering me with a blanket that was conveniently stored in the car.

"Why?" Emmett asked again," this is fun, I think I'll make it a hobby of mine Bella, tracking your very active sex life." He said, roaring in laughter.

Waves of red washed on every inch of my face. I couldn't even speak I was so embarrassed.

"Emmett!" Edward growled again," I'm warning you." He said.

"Or what?" he taunted.

"I'll show you." Edward glared, putting his clothes on in a blinding speed, then stepping out of the car. "You might want to move away." Edward growled.

"And miss this? No way" Emmett said, flashing his blinding white teeth again.

I started to panic. "Edward no! Don't do it!" I yelled.

He glimpsed at me," Bella, I am going to." He said, glaring at Emmett.

This is going to be interesting. I thought, as I covered my eyes.


	3. The Fight

Waves of panic surged through me as I heard Edward's loud growl exploded outside. My hands were still covering my eyes and my breathing got heavy. Even though Emmett was being an obnoxious jerk and was spying on Edward and I having sex doesn't mean that he has to, die. I have to stop this before it gets bad.

I heard Emmett suddenly get serious. "Edward, you don't need to blow up or anything." He said. A sharp growl went through Edward's lips as he took a step closer.

"Edward, I don't want to fight you." Emmett said, finally serious.

Edward looked at him with a look completely deadly, his almost black eyes glaring at Emmett filled with pure rage. Edward took another step closer, his hands balling into fists.

"Emmett, what the **hell **is wrong with you, I can hear your thoughts, do you think I'm stupid?!" Edward yelled, taking the steps he needed to be face to face with Emmett.

I had to stop this, now.

"Edward stop!" I shouted, loudly enough that he could hear. "Just because he stupidly looked in the car doesn't mean you have to kill him!" He glanced at he again.

"Bella, I'm not mad that he looked in, I'm absolutely furious at the things that he was **thinking **as he looked in!" he said.

I looked at him blankly for a moment. "He was thinking about?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "I'll tell you later." He said, then he turned back to Emmett with the same fury as before.

Then he suddenly looked like his eyes caught on fire. "What?! You're going to wish you never thought that Emmett! Edward roared. Then Edward punched Emmett hard on the face, and I heard the impact as Emmett fell to the ground.

I covered my eyes again, and heard several sickening pounding and cracking sounds, I knew Edward wouldn't kill him, I just knew it.

The sickening sounds ended in a moment, and I opened my eyes, afraid of what I may see.


	4. It's All Over Now

This is so bad. I thought, as I slowly opened my eyes. The horrible sounds stopped, but I could hear Edwards ragged breathing slow in pace. I fully opened my eyes and took my head off the seat. My vision was blurry. I blinked for a few seconds, then slowly looked out the window of the car.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. My eyes moved to Edward first. Edward's wild bronze hair was even messier now, it must have been some fight. My eyes moved down, not a mark on him. Edward was in perfect condition.

My eyes then moved down further to look at Emmett.

Holy crap. I thought.

Emmett was trapped under Edward, his arms pinned down and legs trapped under Edward's.

Emmett didn't have a mark on him either, well at least on his skin. His shirt was ripped and torn, almost completely destroyed. His long jeans that he wore seemed like shorts now.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I'm glad Edward didn't kill Emmett, no matter how stupid he was.

Emmett struggled for a moment. I can't believe that Edward is stronger then Emmett now. I thought.

"Now Emmett," Edward said. "If you ever think, or say, anything like that about Bella again, it will be a lot worse than this. Edward said darkly.

"Whatever little bro." Emmett said, suddenly laughing loudly again.

Edward growled, but before he could do anything, Emmett did a movement so fast, my eyes couldn't comprehend it, stood up, and started running towards the forest at a blinding speed, escaping from Edward's grasp.

Edward sighed angrily, then opened the car door and slid in the seat, shutting the door with a heavy thud.

"Shall we go to my house?" Edward asked.

"But Edward, what was he thinking?" I asked.

"Bella, I'll tell you later." Edward said, gripping the wheel tightly and speeding out of the deserted parking lot. He said it calmly yet having a certain sound in his voice that told me it wasn't good.


	5. Theories

Edward was speeding at nearly 110 miles an hour towards his house. The trees were going by fast, like colorful lines. If I wasn't so preoccupied by Edward's mood right now, I would be yelling at him to slow down. I sighed, learning my head against the cool glass of the window, and closed my eyes, trying to get the fight out of my head.

I opened my eyes again, and Edward was glancing at me with a worried expression. His dark eyes were staring at me, probably trying to figure out what I'm thinking; he can't stand it when he doesn't know.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Um, just this entire day, I guess, it was all pretty shocking." I replied, in truth, I was thinking of way more than that.

"I know," He said, sighing. "But Bella, I had to, Emmett's thoughts, they were just too much for me to control my temper." Edward said, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. Then he suddenly came to a stop.

"We're here." He said.

I had to get used to the fact that he could get somewhere so fast.

Edward got out of the car in a blinding speed, then opened my door and lifted me out effortlessly, cradling me in his arms.

"Bella, you look very troubled," Edward said. "Though I can see why."

I nodded weakly. "I'm just straining to know **what **Emmett was thinking Edward." I said.

"Ah." Edward said, carrying me into his room and setting me on the bed.

"What do you think he was thinking?" he asked, sitting beside me.

I laid down on my back for a second to think of something.

"Well," I began. "I have some theories."

Edward laughed loudly. "More theories?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, lets hear them." He said.

"Was Emmett thinking that I'm really ugly?" I asked, I bet I was right.

Edward laughed again. "No." he said.

"Spreading it around the school?" I guessed.

"No."

"Getting a lot of people and bringing them to the car?"

"No."

"Making fun of me for 50 years?"

"**No**."

"Taking a picture?"

"He was actually considering that, but no."

"Ok last guess, though you won't like it."

"What is it?"

I took in a deep breath," Was he thinking about biting me?" I asked.

A sharp growl went through Edward's lips.

"No." He said finally.

"Well then what was it?" I asked, I truly wanted to know now.

Edward took a deep breath, and looked at me.

"He wanted to have sex with you." Edward said. Laying next to me on the bed.

"_**WHAT?????!!!!!!**_" I yelled. How the heck could he have been thinking **that**?

"Now you see my point." Edward said. "I wanted to kill him, but I didn't.

I sighed, well at least I knew now.

"It is almost 10:30 Bella, do you want you're human moment now?" Edward said, changing the subject, pointing to my suitcase.

"Yes, I guess." I said, hopping off the bed and grabbing my bag of toiletries.

"Oh, and Bella, since you obviously don't want to go to sleep after the amount of shock you're in, what will we do?"

NOTE: There is going to be a next chapter, so don't worry.


	6. Oh Crap It's Rose

"We'll figure it out when I get back," I replied, winking. Oh God, that was probably the most awkward thing Edward had ever seen in his life. I turned my head the slightest bit to glance at him on the couch, but his posture was rigid, his hands being clenched into fists at his side. "I'll be right back, kay?"

He didn't respond, so I took that as a yes and made my way to the bathroom. A prop for the rest of the family, but a necessary for myself.

I stripped out of my things and tossed them to the side of the room, then turned to the shower and turned on the water. Plenty of hot water that I needed.

I stepped inside and felt the warm mist surround me immediately. I examined the family's selection of shampoos. Looked like Herbal Essences and Pantene. Pantene I guess. I reached over and put the snow white goopy shampoo into my palm, and lathered it through my hair. I saw there was a conditioner that had the same title as the shampoo. I didn't usually use conditioner, but the shampoo said it would work better with the conditioner, so I guess I should. . .

When I was done washing myself off, I cut off the shower, wrung out my hair and dried myself off with a towel I found on the floor.

That's when I realized I forgot my clothes. Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shittttt. I couldn't just go out there naked. . . could I? I smiled.

"Hey Edward," I called out, knowing he could hear. I heard him at the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I forgot my clothes, can you get my pajamas and bring them over?"

I heard him gulp. Weird, a vampire with no saliva can gulp. Guess he gulps venom or something.

"S-sure." I've never heard Edward stutter before in my life.

At lightning speed he knocked at the door again, and opened it. He could've at least given me some warning.

There was Edward, standing in the doorway with my pajamas in his hand and staring at my body up and down, then looked away.

I stepped forward, grinning.

"Edward, you've already seen me naked, it shouldn't be anything new to you." I muttered jokingly, stepping towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my tip-toes though. Second awkward thing today. Yay.

His eyes locked to mine, and I heard him inhale sharply.

"I know our. . . first time was in a car during a game of truth or dare and Emmett kinda ruined it . . . but how about we do a redo?" I asked boldly.

"We can't redo it Bella," Edward started, but he seemed to be giving in to what I want, since his arms encircled my waist, and his coolness was harding my nipples, which were pressed hard against him. He moaned softly, and put his hand between our bodies. I thought he was going to rip us apart.

Boy was I wrong.

Edward attacked my nipples with his long fingers, twisting and pulling gently, and with his other hand cupping my left breast. My moans soon filled the bathroom, and Edwards eyes were darker than if he hadn't hunted in a year. I should be scared, but I'm not.

I soon found myself being pressed to the tiled floor, with Edward shirtless and me under him. He grasped my ass firmly and squeezed as hard as he could without ripping skin.

My stomach tightened and I felt the moisture begin between my legs. I moaned into his neck as he lowered his fingers and traced my pussy with his cold fingers, pressing harshly into my swollen and enlarged clit.

I jumped as his fingers entered me, pumping deeper and deeper and adding more fingers as I screamed, orgasming hard and clenching around his fingered. He removed his fingers, brought them up to his mouth and licked it clean. I almost came again as I watched this.

I was happy in my moment of pure bliss until I heard a huge boom from downstairs.

"HEY!" I heard Emmett yell.

"You. Fucking. Wanted. To. Fuck. Fucking. BELLA?!!!" Rose screamed.

Oh shit. I slid out from under Edward and grabbed the pajamas he brought me, sliding them on.

"You threw me into a freaking table!" Emmet retorted. "I think we're even, and plus, since you did throw me into a table, Bella's got better tits than you."

I blushed, embarrassed, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"No," I whispered as silently as possible.

I heard Rose shriek a high pitched yell.

"You wanted Bella instead of me? What the fuck? Don't you remember how many houses we fucking smashed together? Does that mean nothing?!"

"O-of course d-dear."

"Good." Rose retorted.

I heard Emmett trudge upstairs and come into the bathroom. Freezing in his tracks.

Edward growled.

"Oh crap, not again." Emmett muttered. "But if Edwards gonna spring me again anyway I just want you to know that you really do have better tits than Rose Bella." Emmett said, grinning.

"WHATTTTTT!?" Rose and Edward screamed together.

"I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN A BOX AND SHIP YOU TO THOSE FUCKING STARVING KIDS IN AFRICA YOU BITCH!!!" Rose screeched.

I suddenly saw Rose next to Emmett in the doorway, she turned to me, glaring.

"First in the fucking car now in the bathroom. What's next, on a desk in school?! Fucking whore."

That's when Edward tackled Rose. I was still on the bathroom floor wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey Bella," Emmett whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Call me."

THE END.


End file.
